Revenge
by Hana Han
Summary: Ketika Kagura dan Sougo menganggap pembalasan harus lebih kejam dari perbuatan./ "Kyaaaaaaa Mitsuba-neee tasuketeee "/ Inikah bayarannya? "Ah, aku akan dengan senang hati membayarnya, Onee-san."/ OkiKagu. Lime, shotacon? RnR.


**Revenge.**

 **Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki.**

 **OkiKagu Fanfiction.**

 **Warning! AU, Ooc, typo(s), shotacon(?) lemon/lime.** _ **Italic**_ **is flashback.**

 **Happy reading ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ahh~"

Kagura meregangkan tangannya ke udara. Sebuah kebiasaan yang biasa dilakukan orang bangun tidur. Dia memenuhi rongga dadanya dengan udara segar di pagi hari sebelum menghembuskan sebuah napas kelegaan secara perlahan.

Ini merupakan pagi ketigapuluhnya sejak Kagura pindah ke kota ini. Suasana di pagi hari tidak jauh berbeda dari tempat tinggalnya dahulu. Pagi yang sejuk dengan suara cuitan burung peliharaan tetangga sebelah. Apalagi dengan kamar Kagura yang berada di lantai dua, membuatnya dengan leluasa menikmati pagi sembari memandangi pemandangan jalan di bawah sana.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang menarik dari pemandangan jalan beraspal dan orang berlalu-lalang untuk melakukan aktivitas pagi mereka, tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Kagura rela bangun pagi dan bersiap siaga di balkon seperti sekarang.

Itu adalah ...

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Seorang pemuda berusia tiga belas tahun baru saja keluar dari rumahnya bersama sang kakak ketika dia merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri, merinding. Reflek tangan kecilnya mengusap tengkuknya demi mengusir rasa dingin yang merayap. Padahal cuaca pagi ini sama sekali tidak berangin.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sou-chan? Apa kau kedinginan?" suara lembut seseorang mengalihkan dunia pemuda berambut coklat pasir tersebut.

"Aku baik-baik saja Mitsuba- _nee_. Hanya ada sedikit kotoran di leherku," jawab Okita Sougo sambil tersenyum menatap gadis yang merupakan kakak kandungnya tersebut. Oke, itu alasan absurd.

Okita Mitsuba menelengkan kepalanya, "Benarkah? Apa perlu kubantu?"

Dengan cepat Sougo mengibaskan tangannya. Dia tersenyum menenangkan sang kakak.

"Tidak perlu, Mitsuba- _nee_. Kotorannya sudah hilang _kok_."

Ah, andai Mitsuba tahu penyebab adiknya itu merinding. Sougo sendiri tahu—ralat, amat sangat tahu penyebab bulu kuduknya merinding. Itu karena gadis berambut _vermillion_ yang sekarang sedang duduk menopang dagu di atas sana tengah memperhatikannya dengan lekat. Lengkap dengan senyum menggoda yang sengaja ditujukan untuk seorang bocah bernama Okita Sougo.

Dan Sougo yakin gadis gila—sebutan Sougo untuk Kagura—tersebut sudah menantikan kemunculan Sougo dari tadi. Namun Sougo tidak ingin memberitahu Mitsuba. Takut kakaknya itu syok jika mengetahui bahwa tetangga baru mereka adalah seorang _shotacon_.

Uh, ini semua gara-gara kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Menyebalkan!

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _"Ugh."_

 _Sougo mengerang frustasi ketika menemukan soal yang sulit di mata pelajaran matekmatekan*. Itu merupakan sebuah pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan sang guru sebagai latihan untuk persiapan ujian kelas tiga nanti. Hell yeah, Sougo bahkan baru saja kelas satu SMP. BARU SAJA kau dengar? Dan sekarang wali kelasnya meminta siswanya untuk mengerjakan soal persiapan ujian kelas tiga!? Gurunya siapa sih!?_

 _Ginpachi-_ sensei _._

 _Ah, anggap saja kalian salah baca._

 _Sougo biasanya selalu meminta bantuan pada Mitsuba jika kesulitan mengerjakan tugas seperti ini. Namun untuk beberapa alasan, hari ini Mitsuba tidak bisa membantunya. Tetangga mereka, Hijibaka—uhuk, Hijikata Toushirou yang terkenal pintar itu juga tidak bisa membantunya. Ternyata laki-laki itu lemah terhadap pelajaran menghitung, kecuali menghitung mayonaise._

 _Maka dari itu Mitsuba keluar mencari bantuan. Sougo sudah mencegah kakaknya tersebut karena menurutnya ini sama sekali bukan hal besar yang benar-benar harus diperhatikan, namun kakaknya tersebut tetap keras kepala dengan mengatakan bahwa pelajaran matekmatekan penting untuk masa depannya nanti._

 _Sougo merebahkan kepalanya di meja berbantalkan lengan. Dia mengetukkan pensil di meja beberapa kali mengikuti detik jam dinding. Entah sudah berapa ketukan, suara Mitsuba tertangkap indera pendengarannya._

 _"_ Tadaima _, Sou-_ chan _. Aku sudah menemukan seeorang yang bisa mengajarimu."_

 _Sougo mengangkat kepalanya cepat. Dia bisa melihat seorang gadis yang lebih muda dari kakaknya berdiri kikuk di belakang. Rambutnya yang berwarna jingga tersebut mengingatkan Sougo akan tetangga baru mereka yang baru tiba beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia sempat menjuluki mereka dengan sebutan "Keluarga Jingga". Karena semua anggota keluarganya—kecuali ayah—memiliki rambut sewarna dengan matahari tenggelam._

 _"_ Okaeri _, Mitsuba-_ nee _," balas Sougo sedikit terlambat._

 _Mitsuba tersenyum senang. Dia memperkenalkan gadis tersebut sebagai Kagura Yato. Usianya baru 18 tahun—dua tahun di bawah Mitsuba. Bersekolah di SMA Gintaman yang masih satu yayasan dengan sekolah Sougo. Manik_ crimson _-nya mengamati gadis tersebut dari atas sampai bawah. Gadis tersebut tampak canggung dan malu-malu ketika Mitsuba mengajaknya mengobrol._

 _Kagura memakai sweater kuning kebesaran dengan rok ungu selutut. Rambutnya dikuncir kuda dan menyisakan sedikit helaian rambut di depannya. Matanya bulat dengan iris berwarna_ sapphire _bening. Warna mata yang jarang ia temui._

 _Sougo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, berpikir._

 _Kesimpulan yang dia dapat adalah Kagura Yato merupakan gadis polos dan canggung. Tidak mudah bergaul dengan orang baru. Dan itu berarti—Sougo menyeringai—sangat mudah dikerjai!_

 _Haha, dilihat dari penampilannya yang mengenakan sweater besar, Sougo yakin bahwa Kagura memiliki dada yang tidak bertumbuh—iya, tidak bertumbuh—di dalamnya. Buktinya dia memakai baju besar seperti itu._

 _Dan seringai Sougo semakin lebar._

 _Tapi ... apalah daya pikiran bocah SMP sepertinya yang sudah tentu meleset._

 _Kagura tersenyum pada Sougo yang dibalas dengan senyuman penuh kepolosan olehnya._

 _"Hai, aku Kagura. Salam kenal," katanya memulai perkenalan. Kemudian Sougo balas memperkenalkan dirinya._

 _Lantas keduanya mulai belajar sementara Mitsuba pergi entah ke mana. Kagura sempat menegernyitkan dahi ketika melihat soal milik Sougo._

 _"Okita-kun, kau kelas berapa?" tanya Kagura._

 _"Kelas satu SMP,_ Onee _-san. Ada apa?" Kagura tidak langsung menjawab. Gadis itu tetap mengernyitkan dahi sembari membolak-balik lembar soal milik bocah kelas satu SMP tersebut._

 _"Siapa yang memberimu soal ini?" Kagura kembali bertanya._

 _"Wali kelas kami, Ginpachi-_ sensei _," jawab Sougo padat dan jelas. Seketika itu Kagura langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja berkaki pendek tempat Sougo belajar._

 _"Ugh, sepertinya Ginpachi-_ sensei _salah memberi soal," gumamnya. Sougo mengerjapkan mata. "Ada apa,_ Onee _-san?"_

 _Kagura menggeleng pelan. Membiarkan rambutnya berayun lembut. "Lupakan. Kau tidak perlu mengerjakan ini. Ginpachi-_ sensei _salah memberi soal padamu."_

 _"Bagaimana_ Onee _-san tahu?" tanya Sougo bingung. Gadis kelahiran november tersebut mengedikkan bahunya. "Karena aku diberi soal untuk kelas satu SMP oleh Ginpachi-_ sensei _."_

 _"Eeehhh~"_

 _Bagitulah, wali kelas mereka sama. Lalu Kagura menutup buku Sougo. "Wah ternyata aku tidak jadi mengajarimu ya, Okita-kun."_

 _Sougo tersenyum lebar sok polos._

 _"Tidak masalah,_ Onee _-san. Dengan begitu kau bisa bermain denganku sedikit lebih lama!" seru Sougo riang. Kagura yang tidak curiga sedikit pun ikut tersenyum melihat keceriaan Sougo. Ditambah wajahnya yang terlihat begitu polos dengan senyumnya yang bagaikan—iblis—malaikat._

 _"Tentu saja! Kau mau bermain apa?"_

 _Tiba-tiba Sougo menghentikan senyum cerahnya. Tergantikan dengan senyum misterius hampir menyeringai. Dan kejadian tersebut begitu cepat sampai Kagura sendiri tidak sempat mengelak. Sebuah tangan yang lebih kecil darinya hinggap di dadanya. Kagura bisa merasakan tangan bocah itu merematnya dengan kurang ajar. Kelopak mata Kagura mengerjap. Reflek dia menepis tangan Sougo._

 _"Hei!"_

 _Bukannya merasa bersalah, Sougo justru menatap Kagura kagum. Yeah, kagum._

 _"Wow. Kukira_ Onee _-san tidak punya dada," katanya takjub._

 _Mendengarnya, sebuah perempatan siku-siku mengumpul di pelipis Kagura. Jadi maksudnya aku berdada rata, begitu? Heh, dia belum tahu siapa Kagura sebenarnya, batin gadis tersebut._

 _Dengan jurus pengendalian emosi yang dia pelajari dari kakaknya bertahun-tahun, Kagura tersenyum manis. Terlalu manis sampai terasa pahit. Dan entah sejak kapan sebutir keringat muncul di pelipis Sougo. Semacam membawa pertanda bahwa apa yang terjadi setelah ini bukanlah hal yang baik._

 _"_ Ne _Okita-kun, apa kau luang setelah ini?" Sougo bisa menyadari kalau suara Kagura berubah._

 _Krik krik. Ada apa gerangan sampai Kagura bertanya seperti itu? "H-hah? Ya, aku luang," jawab Sougo dengan terbata._

 _Seulas senyum terpatri di wajah Kagura, "Bagaimana kalau kau ke rumahku setelah ini?"_

 _Di sana Sougo merasa ingin menjatuhkan rahangnya. Ke rumah Kagura Yato? Untuk apa? Tapi Sougo tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Bahkan ketika Kagura berpamitan pada Mitsuba untuk membawa Sougo ke rumahnya. Dia terlalu takjub entah untuk alasan apa. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di rumah Kagura._

 _Rumah gadis tersebut tidak jauh berbeda dengan rumah Sougo. Berlantai dua dengan luas ruangan yang sama. Hanya saja isi rumah Kagura lebih modern, dibanding dengan milik Sougo yang masih tradisional._

 _"Ke mana keluargamu,_ Onee _-san?" tanya Sougo sembari memperhatikan rumah Kagura._

 _Kagura menengok sejenak ke arah bocah kelas satu SMP tersebut. "Ah, mami dan papi sedang menghadiri pernikahan teman mereka. Sementara Kamui-_ nii _sedang pergi ... tawuran."_

 _"Tawuran!?" Sougo berseru dan dibalas oleh kekehan Kagura. Gadis itu mengibaskan tangannya santai. "Haha, lupakan."_

 _Kagura membawa Sougo ke kamarnya. Dia membiarkan Sougo masuk terlebih dahulu sementara dia menutup pintu. Tidak lupa untuk mengunci pintu agar bocah kurang ajar di depannya tersebut tidak kabur. Kemudian dia meninggalkan Sougo untuk ke kamar mandi dan kembali lagi dengan senyum penuh misteri._

 _Hey, tadi Sougo sempat mengatakan bahwa mereka memiliki waktu bermain lebih lama, bukan? Oke, mari kita bermain_ , Kuso gaki _! Kagura menyeringai senang._

 _Sougo berbalik ketika mendengar suara pintu tersebut terkunci. Manik_ crimson _-nya menatap Kagura lekat._

 _"Kenapa pintunya dikunci,_ Onee _-san?" tanya Sougo._

 _Gadis tersebut tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja agar tidak ada yang mengganggu kita bermain!"_

 _"Bermain?"_

 _"Yap. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kita jadi bisa memiliki banyak waktu bermain bersama 'kan,_ Kuso gaki _?"_

 _Tiba-tiba Sougo merasakan atmosfer di sekitar mereka menjadi aneh. Apalagi Kagura menyebutnya "_ Kuso gaki _". Sougo merasa gadis itu ingin membalas dendam akan perbuatannya tadi. Oh, ayolah dia kan hanya bercanda._

 _Bercanda. Tapi kau sudah menyinggung perasaan seorang gadis dengan mengatakan kalau dadanya sedatar papan meski tanpa sengaja._

 _"Err,_ Onee _-san ..." keringat sebiji jagung mengalir di pelipisnya._

 _Kagura tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. Dia menikmati pemandangan bocah yang sekarang sedang gugup itu. Siapa suruh untuk bermain-main dengannya seperti tadi. Menganggapnya seorang gadis yang memiliki dada sedatar papan. Hiks, itu menyakitinya._

 _Tangan Kagura bergerak menuju ujung sweater longgar yang ia kenakan. Menariknya ke atas sedikit demi sedikit sementara matanya tertuju pada Sougo yang tengah berkeringat dingin dan menelan ludahnya susah payah. Semakin ke atas hingga terlepas dan memperlihatkan sebuah kamisol putih di balik sweater tersebut. Dan Sougo menghela napas lega melihatnya._

 _Dari sana Sougo tahu bahwa Kagura memiliki dada seorang gadis pada umumnya dengan ukuran ... yang jelas lebih besar dari kepalan tangan Sougo._

 _"Uwaahh ... hari yang sedikit melelahkan! Okita-kun, apa kau sudah mandi?" Kagura meregangkan tangannya._

 _"Sudah," jawab Sougo yang membuat Kagura kecewa. Namun hanya sebentar, karena setelahnya Kagura kembali ceria dan berseru, "Tidak masalah! Ayo mandi bersama, Okita-kun!"_

 _Bersamaan dengan itu Kagura menghampiri Sougo, berniat mengajaknya mandi._

" _E-eh, apa yang akan kau lakukan!?" Sougo menjadi panik. Dia mundur ke belakang tanpa tahu ada ranjang di sana. Kejadian selanjutnya adalah adegan Sougo terjatuh di ranjang sementara Kagura berdiri di depannya dengan dagu terangkat ke atas._ Sapphire _-nya berkilat lengkap dengan seringai kepuasan._

 _"Nah, Okita-kun~" Sougo semakin panik. Ini pertama kalinya dia menemukan perempuan gila macam Kagura ini. Kagura melanjutkan, "kau sudah berkeringat seperti itu~ jadi ayo kita mandiii!"_

 _"Kyaaaaaaa~ Mitsuba-_ neeetasuketeee _~"_

 _Sougo berteriak ketika Kagura dengan kejam menodai—eh salah, melepas seluruh pakaian yang Sougo pakai sebelum kemudian menariknya masuk ke kamar mandi._

 _Sekarang giliran kamar mandi yang terkunci rapat. Kagura tersenyum melihat Sougo yang ketakutan seperti itu. Bocah itu berdiri dan menyilangkan kakinya guna menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang paling pribadi dibantu dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. Iblis dalam diri Kagura tertawa laknat, sementara ibu peri-nya sibuk menahan tawa. Tanpa meminta izin Kagura langsung melepas pakaian yang tersisa di tubuhnya. Otomatis Sougo langsung berbalik badan agar tidak melihat Kagura yang telanjang. Tapi ternyata hal tersebut juga masih bisa Kagura manfaatkan untuk menggodanya._

 _Tubuh sintal tersebut berjalan mendekat. Menciptakan sebuah suara kecipak air yang berasal dari air dalam bathup yang tumpah ruah yang sempat diisinya tadi. Tubuh Sougo bergetar lalu menegang tatkala sepasang tangan lembut menyentuh pundaknya. Membawanya mundur selangkah hingga punggungnya yang kecil menempel sempurna dengan benda bulat nan kenyal di belakang sana._

 _"_ O-o-o-onee _-san," kata Sougo bergetar. Percayalah Sougo tahu apa benda itu._

 _Sumpah! Sumpah Kagura ingin tertawa!_

 _Namun tidak dia lakukan, untuk sekarang. Kagura hanya meniup leher Sougo. Menggoda laki-laki yang akan beranjak remaja tersebut._

 _"_ Onee _-san!" Sougo berseru karena tidak tahan dengan godaan Kagura. Telinganya sudah memerah malu._

 _"Haha, bercanda! Ayo kita mandi," ajak Kagura._

 _Gadis itu kemudian masuk ke dalam bathup. Menyandarkan punggungnya dan mendesah nikmat. Candaan ini membuatnya lelah. Biasanya Kagura tidak pernah bercanda seperti ini. Namun hari ini dia ingin tertawa. Kelopak mata Kagura terbuka melirik ke arah Sougo yang tengah berdiri memunggunginya._

 _"Okita-kun, masuklah!"_

 _Sougo menggeleng cepat. Dan itu membuat Kagura menghela napas. "Kau yakin? Kalau masuk angin, nanti akan merepotkan Mitsuba-_ nee _lho~"_

 _Mendengar nama kakaknya disebut, Sougo langsung berpikir. Sougo sangat menyayangi Mitsuba, jika dia sakit, Mitsuba akan sangat kesusahan. Dan Sougo tidak mau merepotkan kakaknya tersebut._

 _... tapi apa harus mandi dengan tetangganya itu!?_

" _Ck, aku janji tidak akan menggodamu," decaknya._

 _Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya bagi Sougo mandi dengan orang lain, terutama seorang gadis. Dia memang pernah mandi dengan kakaknya, tapi itu dulu. Duluuu~ sekaliii~ Ugh, mau bagaimana lagi. Sougo tidak bisa memikirkan cara yang lain._

 _Perlahan mendekat ke bak mandi tersebut. Masih dengan membelakangi Kagura, kakinya melangkah masuk satu demi satu. Dan ketika keduanya sudah di dalam air hangat, Kagura berkata, "Omong-omong, belahan pantatmu boleh juga."_

 _"Astagah Onee-san!" seru Sougo. Pemuda itu langsung duduk. Tidak peduli jika airnya mengenai wajah Kagura._

 _Kagura tertawa di belakangnya. "Haha, jangan malu begitu. Sepertinya tadi kau dengan kurang ajarnya memegang dadaku. Apa kau tidak ingin memegangnya lagi, hmm?"_

 _"Onee-san, hentikan! Tadi aku hanya bercanda!" seru Sougo. Wajahnya merah seperti tomat._

 _"Iya iya. Aku tahu," tanggap Kagura kalem. Lalu Kagura meraih tubuh Sougo dari belakang. Memaksanya mendekat agar bersandar di dadanya. Yang tentu saja tidak bisa mengingat Kagura itu perempuan. Dan tentu saja dadanya maju—uhuk._

"Onee-san, onee-san, onee-san, onee-san, onee-san!"

 _Sougo komat-kamit dalam hati. Dia bisa merasakan tonjolan menempel erat di punggungnya. Sougo mengerang dalam hati. Kepalanya mendadak pening. Apalagi ketika gadis di belakangnya tersebut bergerak menyamankan badan. Otomatis dua melon itu bergerak menggesek punggung kecilnya._

 _"Ahh~ nyamannya," desah Kagura._

 _Hah, nyaman? Apa itu nyaman? Sougo sudah tidak tahu definisi nyaman itu seperti apa. Ugh, Sougo sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Perlahan akalnya hilang bersamaan dengan kegelapan yang merayap memasuki indera pengelihatannya._

 _Kagura tersentak di tempatnya ketika tubuh bocah di depannya itu lunglai ke depan. Tangannya segera meraih pundak Sougo agar pemuda itu tidak tercebur ke air._

 _"Oi, Okita-kun!?"_

 _Melihat matanya yang terpejam, Kagura tahu kalau Okita Sougo pingsan!_

 _"Ya ampun. Aku tidak keterlaluan 'kan?" gumamnya. Dia tidak tahu harus prihatin atau tertawa._

 _Akhirnya Kagura membawa Sougo ke tempat tidurnya. Butuh waktu setengah jam untuk menunggu Sougo sadar. Dan dia menggunakan waktu tersebut untuk berganti baju dan memakaikan bajunya untuk Sougo._

 _Ketika Sougo sadar, dia mendapati dirinya di sebuah ruangan asing. Dan dia ingat kalau dirinya sedang ada di rumah tetangganya. Wajahnya kembali memerah mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu._

 _"Heh, ternyata kau ingat, ya?"_

 _Sougo langsung menoleh ketika suara tersebut begitu dekat dengan telinganya. Benar saja, Kagura Yato tengah tersenyum menggoda ke arahnya. Gadis itu menggunakan t-shirt putih dan sedang tidur di satu ranjang dengannya. Oh, satu selimut juga._

 _"_ Onee _-san!"_

 _Kagura tersenyum. "Dari tadi kau hanya bilang_ onee _-san,_ onee _-san, dan_ onee _-san terus."_

 _Sougo membalik tubuhnya hingga memunggungi Kagura. "T-tentu saja! Seharusnya kau tahu kalau tadi itu memalukan!" ujar Sougo kesal._

 _Bukannya marah, Kagura malah tertawa. Gadis itu tergerak untuk memeluk Sougo dengan gemas. Entah sadar atau tidak Kagura sudah menempelkan kepala Sougo pada dadanya._

 _"Ugh, kenapa kau imut sekali, Sou-chan!"_

 _"Jangan panggil aku 'Sou-chan'!" sungut Sougo. Dia sedikit tidak terima kalau panggilan kesayangan kakaknya ditiru orang lain._

 _"_ Onee _-san, aku tidak bisa bernapas!" Sougo berseru. Seolah tidak peduli, Kagura tertawa dan mengeratkan pelukannya._

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Ugh. Sougo menutupi wajahnya. Dia suka malu sendiri jika ingat kejadian itu.

"Sou-chan, kau sungguh tidak apa-apa? Apa kita harus mengizinkanmu ke sekolah?"

Sougo segera sadar dari malunya. "Tidak perlu Mitsuba- _nee_. Aku akan berangkat sekarang!"

Meski begitu itu tidak bisa menghapus raut khawatir di wajah Mitsuba.

" _Ittekimasu_ , Mitsuba- _nee_ ," pamit Sougo. Tangannya melambai ke arah Mitsuba.

Sougo sempat melirik ke balkon tetangganya. Di sana Kagura memberikan sebuah kedipan mata dan _kiss bye_ pada Sougo.

Uh, perut Sougo jadi mules.

Suatu hari nanti, Sougo berjanji akan membalas perbuatan Kagura Yato tersebut. Awas saja!

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dalam melakukan suatu hal, Kagura tidak pernah menyesali sebuah risiko yanga akan dia hadapi di kemudian hari. Mungkin kekecewaan itu ada, namun Kagura bisa menerimanya dengan lapang dada dan positif kalau itu bisa dijadikan pelajaran untuk kesempatan yang akan datang.

Tapi ... untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Kagura merasa menyesal karena sudah melakukan hal err ... nakal di masa remajanya. Yaitu menggoda seorang bocah bernama Okita Sougo. Karena setelah lima tahun berselang, ternyata laki-laki itu menuntut balas akan perbuatannya di masa lalu. Oh, ayolah Kagura hanya bercanda.

Yeah, dulu Sougo juga pernah mengatakan seperti itu pada Kagura. Hanya saja Kagura membalasnya dengan sedikit keterlaluan. Membuat laki-laki itu pingsan karena malu.

Dan sepertinya kali ini adalah gilirannya pingsan karena malu.

Hari ini, ketika Kagura baru saja pulang dari _part-time_ -nya Okita Sougo menculiknya tanpa izin. Iyalah, namanya juga diculik.

Pemuda berusia 18 tahun tersebut menyeretnya dihadapan Soyo—teman kerja Kagura—menuju sebuah motor miliknya. Tanpa sempat mencerna, Sougo memakaikan helm pada Kagura dan pergi membelah jalan dengan Kagura yang berada di boncengan. Sougo melajukan motornya dengan kencang. Tidak memberi kesempatan Kagura untuk protes karena sibuk memeluk pinggang Sougo agar tidak terjatuh. Mereka berhenti di sebuah Hotel.

Penampilan Sougo yang mengenakan kemeja hitam dan jeans hitam membuatnya dikenali sebagai laki-laki dewasa. Ditambah Kagura yang mengenakan kemeja putih dan rok hitam—baju kerjanya—membuat mereka tampak seperti pasangan dewasa yang terlalu lelah dan memutuskan ke Hotel.

Sesampainya di kamar Sougo langsung melemparkan Kagura di ranjang. Laki-laki itu tersenyum miring melihat Kagura meringis kesakitan. Walau ranjang tersebut empuk, tetap sakit jika dibanting.

Dan sekarang Sougo sedang memperhatikan Kagura yang terbaring dengan kedua tangannya terborgol jadi satu di kepala ranjang tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuhnya. Tubuhnya yang sudah berusia 23 tahun membuatnya tampak minta dimakan. Apalagi wajahnya yang merah berpaling ke arah lain. Kedua kakinya saling menyilang guna menutupi sesuatu di bawah sana. Bukannya tidak mau memberontak, Kagura sudah melakukannya dari tadi, tapi percuma. Dia hanya mendapatkan tangannya sakit karena goresan borgol.

Sougo tertawa sadis. Persis seperti dirinya lima tahun lalu. Hanya saja tidak separah ini.

Haha, pembalasan itu harus lebih kejam 'kan?

Iya, menurut Okita Sougo.

Sebenarnya Sougo sudah lama ingin balas dendam. Tapi dia menunggu umurmya cukup untuk membuat SIB (Surat Untuk Bercinta)—UHUK!

Oke, tidak ada yang seperti itu. Dia hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat saja agar tidak seperti karakter fandom sebelah yang—menurut author—mirip Sougo. Ituloh~ yang suka sama gurunya sendiri.

Abaikan.

Kembali pada Sougo yang semakin melebarkan seringainya. Kemeja yang dikenakannya tadi sudah terlempar entah ke mana. Menampakkan tubuhnya yang ... begitulah. Tidak perlu dijelaskan, nanti anemia.

Sougo menumpukan lututnya di ranjang, mengapit kaki Kagura yang jenjang. Ketika tangannya menyentuh ringan kakinya, Kagura menegang. Dia menghadiahkan Sougo sebuah tatapan tajam. Yang tentu saja menambah semangat Sougo untuk menjamah kulit gadis yang usianya lima tahun lebih tua darinya tersebut. Tangannya merangkak naik menuju paha dalam dan menyentil biji bunga matahari di sana. Memberi efek berupa getaran dan desah napas tertahan. Terus naik ke atas menyentuh sepasang puding melon dengan coklat di atasnya.

Sougo menghembuskan napas. Entah kenapa rasanya lelah walau dia menikmati acara menyiksanya. Ingin ini semua cepat berakhir.

"Huh, menikmatinya, _Onee_ -san?" ejek Sougo ketika melihat Kagura memejamkan mata. Bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak terbuka, mendesah tanpa suara.

Kagura tidak menyahut. Dia hanya bergerak sedikit ketika sebuah beban menimpa tubuhnya. Sougo mengamati perempuan tersebut dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Wajahnya mendekat mengecup bibir tetangganya itu. Mengulumnya lembut tanpa paksaan seperti awal tadi. Menggodanya dengan hisapan-hisapan lembut. Tangannya merambat ke dua bongkah pantat Kagura. Mengingatkannya akan masa lalu.

Dia jadi kesal sendiri.

Sougo melepaskan ciumannya ketika dirasa Kagura mulai membutuhkan napas.

Mata _sapphire_ itu terbuka. Sedikit berkaca-kaca saat melihat ke dalam mata Sougo. Mungkin mencoba mengatakan hentikan semua ini atau semacamnya. Yang tentunya tidak akan Sougo lepaskan.

"Kenapa, _Onee_ -san? Kau tidak suka? Bukankah kau dulu juga menggodaku seperti ini, hm?" Dia mengatakan hal tersebut dengan wajahnya memelas. Sungguh berbalik dengan tangannya yang bergerilya masuk ke celah antara kedua kaki Kagura.

Kagura membelalak panik.

"H-hentikan, _Sadist_!"

Ah, Sougo punya nama panggilan baru dari Kagura. Biasanya dia hanya memanggil "Sougo" atau "Okita-kun".

Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah Sougo. "Aku suka nama itu," katanya sebelum mengecup sekilas bibir Kagura. Dan melanjutkan kegiatan tangannya pada inti Kagura. Mengusap dan menyusup ke dalam. Membuat kaki Kagura tegang.

"Sadist, berhentih!" ujar Kagura mencoba tegas.

Sougo menghela napas, "Kau menyuruhku berhenti, tapi yang di bawah sana menghisapku terus. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Kagura melotot kesal. Dia kembali mengingat beberapa tahun lalu. Di mana Okita Sougo masihlah seorang laki-laki kurang ajar tapi manis. Mudah digoda dan begitu menggemaskan.

"Kau belajar dari mana melakukan seperti ini, Sougo!?" Kagura menyempatkan bertanya di sela-sela desahannya.

"Tentu saja ... dari kau, _Onee_ -san," jawab Sougo sedikit terengah.

"A-aku tidak p-pernah— _Sadist_! Uhh, mengajarimu seperti ini." Kagura sedikit meninggikan saat Sougo menggigit puncak dadanya.

"Hmm, memang. Tapi ... pokoknya _Onee_ -san yang sudah mengajarkannya padaku," gumamnya.

"Maksa!" Sougo terkekeh.

Tidak berniat menjawab. Karena kalau sudah dijawab akan panjang bahasannya. Dia tahu ini semacam pengalih perhatian agar Sougo lupa barang sejenak. Jadi Sougo meneruskan kegiatannya saja. Mencumbu setiap bagian tubuh gadis di bawahnya tersebut. Tangan dan bibirnya tak berhenti menggoda. Memaksa Kagura untuk menyarakan suaranya. Mendesah dan mengerang.

Meliukkan tubuh yang membuat Sougo semakin tidak sabar. Mempercepat permainan tangannya di bawah sana kemudian melepaskannya ketika Kagura sudah di ujung. Membuat Kagura mengeluarkan kalimat kutukan untuk Sougo.

"Ah~ _Onee_ -san aku sudah tidak kuat," desah Sougo tepat di telinga Kagura.

Gadis itu bergumam sesuatu. Sougo segera membuang sisa kain yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Kembali membungkuk di atasnya. Sengaja menyenggol inti Kagura dengan miliknya. Sekedar pemberitahuan bahwa miliknya mau bertamu. Tidak nyambung, oke.

Lidah Sougo menjilat telinga Kagura sebelum berbisik, " _Onee_ -san, aku masuk ya?"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kagura, Sougo langsung memasukkan miliknya. Sedikit sulit karena milik Kagura yang sempit, tapi sepadan dengan hasilnya nanti. Sougo menarik napas dalam-dalam ketika menemukan sebuah pintu lain di dalam sana. _Onee_ -san-nya ini nakal, tapi ternyata belum tersentuh sama sekali. Yeah, Sougo beruntung.

Dengan satu sentakan pemuda bersurai coklat tersebut masuk. Kagura mengerang kesakitan. Setetes air matanya jatuh. Sougo membungkuk dan menjilatnya. Menggoda bibir merah tersebut untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit sembari tetap menggerakkan sesuatu di bawahnya.

Perlahan rasa sakit yang dialami Kagura berganti menjadi sesuatu yang asing. Ini lebih dari permainan jari Sougo tadi. Dan kalau boleh jujur, Kagura menikmatinya. Merasakan bahwa tubuh mereka bersatu padu. Saling menempel satu sama lain seolah mereka memang diciptakan seperti itu.

"Ugh, _Sadist_ ~" Kagura mengerang.

" _Onee_ -san ... sepertinya kau mau sampai, hahh, aku juga," ujarnya dengan geraman tertahan. Sougo membungkam desahan Kagura dengan bibirnya. Kagura memaksa untuk melepaskan pagutan mereka ketika Sougo tidak kunjung lepas.

"S-Sougo, lepas!"

Bukannya melepaskan, Sougo malah menyeringai. Andai tangannya bebas, Kagura ingin sekali menampar wajah pemuda menyebalkan ini. Sougo semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Memaksa Kagura untuk memilih antara panik atau harus menikmati hujaman di bawah sana.

Napas Sougo memburu. Dan ketika itu nyaris keluar, Sougo melepaskan miliknya. Membuat cairan tersebut berceceran di atas perut Kagura bersamaan dengan klimaks gadis tersebut. Sougo merebahkan dirinya di samping tubuh Kagura. Keduanya sama-sama mencari oksigen, terutama Kagura.

"Hey, lepaskan aku!" Sougo mengernyit. Bukankah dia sudah melepaskan Kagura? Kemudian sebuah bunyi besi berbenturan menyadarkannya bahwa Sougo belum melepaskan tangan Kagura.

Dalam hati dia meringis melihat betapa merahnya pergelangan tangan wanita itu. Perlahan dia menciumnya lembut.

"Maafkan aku, _Onee_ -san," kata Sougo lembut.

Kagura tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia memandangi wajah Sougo beberapa saat sebelum sebuah tamparan mendarat dengan mulut di pipi Sougo. Pemuda itu sempat tertegun. Dia mengusap pipinya yang diyakini memerah itu.

"Kau pikir minta maaf itu cukup? Kau harus membayarnya, _Kuso gaki_!" seru Kagura.

Belum sadar dari keterkejutannya, Sougo kembali tercengang ketika tubuhnya dihempaskan dengan paksa di ranjang sementara Kagura ada di atasnya. Duduk di perut bagian bawahnya dengan mata menyipit tajam. Rambut panjangnya yang berantakan membuat wanita tersebut tampak memukau. Kelopak mata Sougo melebar. Perlahan seringainya terbit. Manik merahnya berkilat. Inikah bayarannya?

"Ah, aku akan dengan senang hati membayarnya, Onee-san."

Dan permainan selanjutnya dimulai.

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 **Yeah, selesai. Wkwkwkw xD ini fanfict-nya janjian sama punya Sasha. Maap yak kalo absurd Maapkeun karena udah bikin fanfic nistah nan amvas ini. Moga terhibur dan bisa nambah asupan yak O\\\\\\\\\O**

 **Btw, aku nulis ini sambil dengerin ifuudoudou loh Xd bayangin babang Sougo moan. NYAHAHAHAAAHAHAAAAA O\\\\\\\\\O**

 **Ah, udah gitu aja. Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan. Sampai jumpa di fanfic selanjutnya~ nyahahhaha xDD**

 **Hana Kumiko.**


End file.
